Break Me
by BiTemyFinGerKiTsune
Summary: Three new mutants who are undeniably cute and charming in their own strange way cause chaos and mayhem in Bayville. Can the X-men put a stop to their antics or will they fall madly in love with this crazy trio? Read and find out KurtXOC LoganXOC RemyXOC
1. Prologue

Break Me

By: BitemyFingerKiTsune; Lightlovebunny; and dragoontriquetra

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings of X-Men:Evolution belongs to me or my associates. The plots and three obvious OCs do, however, belong to 's right, they're ours and thus you cannot use them. Yay for Doom!

Summary: Three new mutants who are undeniably cute and charming in their own strange way cause chaos and mayhem in Bayville. Can the X-men put a stop to their antics or will they fall madly in love with this crazy trio? Read and find out!

KurtXOC LoganXOC RemyXOC

Warnings: Violence, randomness, language, and sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Rating: Duh, M. Definetly M!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

BAMF!

The furry blue X-Man caught Steel by the wrist and yanked her into a lung-crushing embrace. Growling and squirming, she tried to kick his shin but he tangled her legs up with his four-foot long prehensile tail. Wiggling and glaring at her legs, she screamed, "Curse you, my short legs!!"

"Please, ze Professor only vishes to speak vith you!"

Steel glared up into champagne-colored eyes and managed to yank her arm free. There was only one choice. Only one way to distract a guy.

He winced when she tangled her fingers in his hair, "I don't want to talk!"

She yanked his head forward and crashed their lips together. Not her most graceful kiss but not unpleasant. His grip began to loosen and he nearly dropped her when she nipped his bottom lip. His fuzz was standing on end as she broke free and dropped to the ground. In a few moments, Steel had run around her opponent and managed to hog-tie him with his own tail. When she stood over him, he glared at her like an animal and cursed her.

"Sie sind ein kleines Paket des reinen ubels!!"

Steel crossed her arms and kneeled by his head. He was already beginning to untie himself.

"Guess what German dude? Not only are you blushing under that fuzz but you also moaned when I bit you."

She could clearly see his cheeks turning bright purple which she assumed was a deep blush for him. Grinning maniacally as he got an arm and then a leg free, she pinched his cheek and then ran down the nearest hall.

She had to find Blare and Fawn quick!

Fawn glanced around the corner of Victoria's Secret. The male stalking slowly down the hall was huge and looked quite brutish. Plus, he smelled funny. There was another male making his was around the escalators. She had quickly determined that there were two separate groups after her and her friends. And unless she managed to get to the pet shop on the other side of the mall, her powers were useless in this situation.

She vaguely wished Blare or Steel were nearby but they had split up in the hopes of confusing their pursuers. No such luck. They had not anticipated such big groups.

She glanced back down the corridor she had just come from. It was a dead end and therefore a no-go.

A clawed hand suddenly whipped around the corner and grabbed Fawn's belt-loop. The big funny-smelling male was tearing her best skirt! He threw her over his shoulder and glanced around warily.

Of course, Fawn wasn't completely defenseless.

She opened her mouth and aimed a particularly high-pitched scream into his ear. She had nothing on Blare but at least he dropped her.

She landed on her butt and was delighted to find that she not only had the animal drive to fight but the newly grown claws and teeth to. She sprang up and side-stepped between the male's feet, placing her back against his chest. A judo flip and elbow slam later, the bigger male was on the ground, nursing a broken nose and the other male was snickering and glancing between her and her previous opponent.

Fawn and the new male struck at the same time and as she was thrown back, she was horrified to hear her skirt rip up to about mid-thigh. Snarling, she bounced back up and drop-kicked the male in the chest, quickly rolling back to her feet and jumping on his chest. She curled her fist and struck at his throat. When she sprang back up to run, she was nursing her bruised knuckles.

Blare had his back to a display SUV and was breathing hard. His hand found the door handle and he tumbled into the backseat. He lay for a few moments, glad to have lost the weird sunglasses man. Honestly, who wore sunglasses at night? That was so cliche! A hand that was not his own slid up his thigh and another pressed his shoulders back into the seat. Lips pressed gently against his own and he heard murmured French words. Suddenly, instead of just relaxing in the back of an SUV, he was _pinned_ to the seat. The most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen hovered over him. Black where they were supposed to be white and bright red irises.

A wicked grin curved full lips, "Ah, ma' cheri. It iz love at first sight, non?"

Blare gaped at the older man in complete disbelief. He knew he looked feminine but not _that_ feminine!

Right?

Obviously not.

The older man nuzzled his neck, "You are right. There are no words needed for what iz between us."

Blare freaked and shoved the man away, "What's wrong with you?! I'm a guy!"

The man blinked and frowned, "But you are beautiful...are you sure?"

Blare's eye twitched and he placed a foot against his chest and then kicked, "I am fucking positive!!"

Sliding out of the car, he kicked the older man's shin and ran in the opposite direction.

Steel, Fawn, and Blare crashed into each other and landed in a pile on the floor. Steel grinned at the other two and hugged them, "'Bout time I found you guys! We got to go!"

BAMF!

"NOW!"

She grabbed either of their hands and ran. They slid into the nearest store which just happened to be a home decor store full of very highly dangerous appliances. A three-fingered hand swiped wildly at one of her flying silver braids. "Faster! MUST GO FASTER!"

They hightailed it through the towel section and were cornered by several people in the bedroom section. Blare backed up, his hands out to bar each of the girls behind him. He bit his lip and considered whether or not his sonic blast would kill the two girls he was trying to protect if he let it loose in such a small area. He wouldn't risk it.

BAMF!

A flying, fuzzy, blue streak tackled Steel half-hazardly onto a display bed as a strange dark-haired and rough-looking guy grabbed Fawn around the waist and staggered to the side. Blare leaped on the man's back and put him in a head-lock, wrapping his legs tightly around the other man's waist. Steel let loose a wild snarl and tried to knock her attacker with an elbow, reaching wildly for the wrought iron bed peice near her head. Fawn's tennis shoe connected with the back of the blue guy's head first though and her elbow slammed into the big guy's groin. Blare yanked Steel and Fawn up and they began to run again. Steel snarled again as she was yanked back by the blue guy who ported her out of the store. Blare yelled and Fawn began to scream, looking around wildly.

A crackled of blue energy fizzled between Steel's hand and the metal pillar. She was fierce and pissed off at the fuzzy German kid. He was watching her warily, nearly crouching but not quite, staring up at her through dark bangs.

Before she could attack him though, the glass in the nearest shops shattered and she barely had enough warning to cover her ears and sink to her knees before Blare's sonic blast exploded through the food court. Arms wrapped around her and she was suddenly behind Blare who was rigged with anger.

Fawn had her back to his and was fending off a guy with a deck of cards and a very bad-smelling kid with a down-right grotesque tongue.

Steel pushed the teleporter away and ran her fingers along the nearest metal railing as she ran at the card guy. A dragon-handled staff fizzled into existance.

She weilded it effectively against the card guy who dodged her strikes with surprising speed.

"Blare...we've got to, er, get o-out of here!" Blare nodded and raised a hand to his throat and let loose a scream. For a few sparse moments, it was so high-pitched that it couldn't be heard and then a large hole was blasted into the wall. Fawn leaped back into Blare's arms. Suddenly, the rugged-looking guy was back and he weilded several knives which they would later discover were just a part of his anatomy.

The staff fizzled into two shortswords in Steel's hands as she parried the man's blows. Unfortunately though, every block cost her a little more energy. She was panting hard and Blare and Fawn were yelling at her to hurry up. She stumbled once and the man was on her. She kneed him in the side to no avail.

His elbow came down on the back of her neck and all went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sie sind ein kleines Paket des reinen ubels!: You are a small package of pure evil!

Running on almost nothing and went a little hysterical on my typer-monkey Lightlovebunny. She is going to love what I do to Fawn...or rather, what I have certain characters do to Fawn so she cannot be mad at me for calling her my helpful assistant who catches all of my little mistakes. Thank you Lightlovebunny and thank you dragoontriquetra for letting me burn all of your ideals and then letting me bounce all of my ideals off of you.

Coffee....WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO COFFEE?!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Our Happy Home

_Blare held his hand up to block the sunlight filtering into his bedroom window. He smiled as he heard the familiar creak in the hall. The girls burst into the room, all limbs and smiling faces. They laughed and leaped on him. He had never understood their need to do this but it was a part of their morning routine. It had been for about two months. Ever he and Steel had found Fawn in the woods, smiling vaguely up at the night sky and shivering in the snow. _

_He tried to hide under his covers but it was useless. They just followed him, laughing all the way and getting at his ribs. He tickled them back but he was no match for the two of them. Steel jumped out of the bed, her ridiculously long silver hair flying around her as she moved and she intertwined her fingers with his and Fawn's. There was such joy in this small apartment and it was because they had all found each other. _

Steel had screamed herself hoarse. She refused to speak to anybody who entered the room they were keeping her in. She just wanted to go home. Back to her real family. Whatever that meant. She hugged her arms as the fuzzy blue boy named Kurt Wagner offered her a cup of warm tea. It would help her sore throat and she knew it but she simply turned her head away from him. The smart ass bastards had put her in a room with no forms of metal. Kurt Wagner slid to the ground across from her and let his shoulders slump. She angrily wiped a tear away from her cheek. She almost felt Fawn's arms around her shoulders and Blare petting her hair.

_"What do we want for breakfast?" Steel was searching through their nearly barren fridge. There were a few eggs and that seemed as good as anything. Blare sighed and raised his brows at her, "Do we really have a choice?"_

_Steel shrugged as she retrieved salt and pepper and a few other random spices out of the cabinet above her head. "Guess its time to go grocery shopping." Fawn nodded, "Uh huh! You guessed absolutely right!"_

_Still, the smell of Steel's omelets was making their stomachs growl and they accepted the breakfast without any form of hesitation. Surprisingly, Steel was an amazing cook. The last time that either Blare or Fawn had tried to cook...well, it hadn't ended well._

_Fawn had actually managed to scorch water and set half the kitchen on fire. _

_Blare smiled fondly at the memory now but it had been hell then. _

Steel had been in confinement for two days and almost every hour, Kurt Wagner and Charles Xavier had intruded upon her. They just didn't get that she didn't want to be part of whatever it was Charles was putting together. She had no interest in it. None whatsoever. She absently wondered what Blare and Fawn were doing. Were they looking for her or cleaning out her things? Would they do that? Why not?

When the worst of the worst had happened, her foster families had. She placed her forehead against her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was cold and lonely.

_"Ooh! Can we get this?"_

_Fawn held a huge lollipop against her chest and smiled benignly at Blare and Steel. Steel shrugged at Blare, "Sure, why not?"_

_Blare touched his cheek, "Grab me one too!" Steel picked up a frozen pizza and placed it in the cart. Suddenly, Blare and Fawn had gotten into a hip-bumping fight and were giggling. Steel rolled her eyes and leaned her arms on the cart to watch with a spark in her eyes. _

A blanket draped around her shoulders. Kurt was back and kneeled beside her, "Vhy does ze Professor keep you here? I have never known heem to keep someone prisoner." She turne daway from him and then turned back, using her hair to hide most of her face, "He and I have a bit of a history...I-Have you heard from...from Blare and Fawn?"

"Your friends? Nein. I'm afraid not. But Logan is hot on their trail. Honestly, ve just vant to talk to you."

She rubbed her cheek, "I told you, I don't want to talk. Especially not to Charles Xavier."

He looked down at his strange hands as his tail flicked across the floor between them, "Vell, vill you talk to me?"

She blinked at him, "Depends on what its about it."

"Vhy did you...er, kussen...kiss me?"

She blushed, "Well, I had to distract you somehow. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment." He nodded and his tail flicked furiously across the floor. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Steel looked around with wide eyes as Kurt checked the face of his watch. "Zere's an emergency at ze beach. I vill...be back. If you vant me to?" She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. You're free to come and go as you please."

_"Get off of her you bastard!"_

_Their first night working and Blare had already beaten a guy over the head with a metal tray for grabbing Fawn's butt. Steel's fist found his jaw next and then it was just a beat down. The bartender and owner of Poppin's Club had to drag Steel away from the man's twitching body in order to save his life. Fawn let herself fall into Blare's arms, "Why did he do that? I didn't like it!" Steel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Its okay. It won't happen again. Guys like that are just jerks."_

_Blare glared at the man as he slinked away. _

_"You don't ever have to worry. Steel and I will always protect you."_

_"Then I'll try to protect you too."_

_Steel smiled at her friends, "We'll protect each other. After all, we're all a family now and that's what family does."_

_Blare and Fawn smiled back at their friend._

Blare and Fawn viscously attacked the X-Men. They weren't particularly strong mutants but they had anger backing them up. Blare had Logan, Scott, and Jean on their knees, holding their heads. Fawn had acquired the strong kicks of a Clydesdale and was using the kickboxing that Steel had taught her to drive Kurt and Rogue back and flipping Kitty over her shoulder. "Where is STEEL?!"

Kurt was knocked into a stand of umbrellas by a particularly viscous kick and had problems getting away from it. Rogue was trying to land a hand on Fawn but the girl was expertly dodging her and even twisted her arm behind her back and shoved her away.

Blare took a deep breath, holding both hands to his throat and taking two quick steps away from his opponents. Logan was immediately up and tackling the younger boy to the ground.

_"Look out Blare!"_

_Steel's freshly made butterfly knives came down hard across a mugger's back. Fawn hissed like a cat and twisted in the man's grip, slashing claws across his face. After a round of furious fighting which I'm not going to bother to describe because I feel lazy right now, Fawn, Steel, and Blare leaned against one another, panting heavily. "I make a promise right now to never ever leave you guys alone if you need help."_

_Blare rested his cheek on the top of Fawn's pale blonde head, "Ditto."_

_Fawn let her legs drape across Steel's lap, "What you said."_

_Steel began to bubble with laughter and then they were all three in hysterical fits of laughter._

Steel pounded against her door. She had heard Fawn and Blare screaming down the hall. She screamed at nothing despite the tearing sensation in her throat. Tears washed down her face as she tried to jump kick the door. She tore the room apart looking for the slightest scrap of metal but there was nothing. She even threw the wooden bedstand at the door, screaming over and over until there was no more scream left in her. She finally sank to the floor in a corner and glared viscously at everything in the room. The door opened and her lip curled as Charles Xavier was escorted into the room by Scott Summers. Her body was vibrating with fury. His gaze softened, "I am so sorry for what happened to you. But I'm afraid that if your friends keep causing trouble like they were, we will have to put them in prison."

She sprang up and though her voice broke and her throat burned, she screamed, "THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE! YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! THEY ARE NOT PART OF THIS!"

He sighed, "If you would just talk to them and convince them that I am not going to hurt you or them, I would appreciate it."

"And what have you ever done for me?"

He gazed at her evenly, "I kept your new little family out of jail."

She turned away from him, leaning her forehead against the wall and rubbing her throat. Xavier sighed and left the room with Summers. After a little while, Kurt was back with tea. This time she drank it as he sat on the edge of the mattress. He picked disinterestedly at a corner of the sheets and she noted that he had a cut along his cheekbone.

"I suppose that mutant healing doesn't work with all of us, does it?"

His fingers glided over the cut, "Nein. It does not. Are you a healer?"

"Sort of. Hell, if I could, I would heal my throat as quickly as possible but I really did a number on it."

He smiled lightly, "Your friend, Fawn, did this by kicking me into an umbrella stand." Steel giggled, "Yeah, that would do it."

He leaned forward, his tail wrapping around his arm, "Vhy von't you talk to zem about ze Professor?"

She sipped at the tea and looked into the warm brown liquid, "I don't want to. They can make their own judgements about him and his character."

He sighed deeply and disappeared from the room.

Blare stared a wall blankly, he knew that Fawn was on the other side of it since he had heard her kicking at the walls for a little while but he was sure that her horse strength had worn off by now. His arms were draped across his knees as a man in a wheelchair entered the room. Charles Xavier sighed and steepled his fingers, "I have to explain that this is my Institute for Gifted Youngsters and that we try to teach young mutants to control themselves here so that you can understand why you have been contained. Using your powers in such a manner is most...unbecoming. I want you to understand, Erique, that you don't have to live like you have been. We can accomodate you and the girls here. You would have to attend classes and training but its not that terrible. I'm extending this offer to both the girls."

He glared at the older man, "I no longer go by the name 'Erique'. That name caused me nothing but trouble. Where are Fawn and Steel?"

"Fawn is in the room next to yours and Steel is down the hall. I can assure you that we have taken very good care of the both of them but I ask you to seriously consider my offer. I must go and speak with Fawn now."

Fawn glared up at the legless bald male named Charles Xavier through her lashes. "I want Blare and Steel now."

"I realize that you have little life experience and what you do have is with Blare and Steel alone. I merely wish to give you a little more of that."

Her lip curled into a snarl, "I want Blare and Steel. Now."

The man sighed, "I can see that you won't be convinced easily."

She narrowed her eyes and pulled her legs closer to her body. All she knew was that this man had torn her family apart for no good reason other than that he wanted them all to join his family. She wanted her family close to her so badly that she was close to tears. The man shook his head, "No, I don't want you to be upset. Your...family is just fine and I've extended my offer to the both of them. They're thinking it over even as we speak."

Her eyes flickered, "Are they really?"

He nodded, "I'll leave you alone to consider it."

Steel sighed deeply as the door opened again. She nearly threw her lamp at the door but two bodies slammed into her so hard that she was knocked out of breath. Fawn howled with tears, burying her face in the crook of Steel's neck as Blare kissed the top of her head and squeezed her just a little too tightly. Her arms were automatically around the two of them, hugging them back despite her discomfort. Tears soaked her shoulder and even streaked her hair as they fell down her own cheeks and she stared in amazement at Charles over Fawn and Blare's shoulders. She pressed her lips together, "Just because I'm staying doesn't mean that I'm quitting my job at the Club."

A faint smile played over his features, "I never expected you to."

She grimaced at him, "You use the word 'expect' too much."

He chuckled back at her, "I know I do."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nein: No

Kussin: kiss

If I made some mistake, I ask you to kindly ignore it. Thankz alot.

Okay, I know this was kinda short but oh well. Hope I got all of the German words...

:/

I have not slept for about 24 hours. It makes my head feel funny...

Hee hee...


End file.
